Healing Storm
by PureAngel
Summary: Female Adversaries...


What do you do when you are stuck with the one person you hate the most in the world?

Please read and review....:D

"Crap

"Crap!!!" Samantha McCall exclaimed as she tried to open the door of her apartment while juggling groceries and some books her mother had given her that day…She had forgotten the specific key to open the door despite doing it a million times before and now she was trying to find the right one attempting each one….Luck wasn't in her favor as the keys she tried so far were useless….As she moved to another, a heavy book slid from atop the load and fell smack onto her foot….She yelped loudly and dropped everything she was holding and in the process spilled the groceries…When she gained her composure, she knelt to pick up her stuff only to realize that the carton of milk had opened up and the complete box of eggs were broken….

"Oh My Gosh!" she shouted to no one in particular, "What did I do to deserve this today? The friggin' McCall bad luck strikes again! Ugh!" She stood up from her kneeling position and shook out her messed up hands….Not that it mattered really…She went to get her keys to open the door and realize she didn't have that as well….

"Don't tell me I lost that! I will freaking blow a gasket here." She looked around her for the keys but it was no where in sight….

"That is it!" she thought angrily to herself. Bad things had been going on for a while now and it seemed Sam McCall had reached her peak point of tolerating the ish…..She walked towards the grocery and started kicking it finally taking out her frustration on the innocent inanimate food products….While all of this was going on a shadow approached the corner of the hallway that led directly to her apartment….

Kate's house

Caroline "Carly" Benson stood outside her enemy's abode looking at the fast approaching roiling dark clouds that spelled heavy rain for the future…She looked at her diamond encrusted watch that her husband Jasper "Jax" Jacks had given her in order to make up for running out on her again and impatiently tapped her 3" red stilettos against the wooden patio….Seemed Kate was deaf so Carly once again pushed down on the woman's front door buzzer and for extra caution pounded on the door….

"Alright…..Alright…..Coming!" Carly heard the voice of that fashion disaster finally acknowledging her presence and Carly snorted at the evil devious thoughts that were forming in her head of what she going to torture fashion bug with next….She now had her husband's balls firmly set on her mantle so that that route was pointless……

"Carly!" Kate whined, "Why are you here? You have your husband all to yourself now and don't have to worry about my interference anymore although I do wish Jasper would buy a clue and see you for the conniving bitch that you are," she spat out acidly. Carly was now examining Kate from head to toe while she spewed on her insults and she wondered how Ms. Howard or Connie Falconeri was able to make it sooo high in the fashion world with what she was currently wearing….Carly wasn't the most experienced eye but she did know looking at the moment at her current enemy, the frumpy piece of crap Kate was wearing was NOT fashion much less high fashion….She figured either the fashion world was high on drugs to think the clothes Kate wore were fashion or Ms. Uppity up had rode her way to success all the way on that disgusting shit bag of a lawyer, Trevor Lansing….On meeting him, she had no problem understanding why Ric had turned out like to be the person he was…..She threw up a bit in her mouth at the thought of the man and nearly barfed when she thought of him and Kate…..But it wasn't surprising…..The woman, in Carly's opinion, rode anything to get what she wanted…..She actually pitied Sonny for falling for this fool and that was why she was there at the moment…..To run Kate out of her ex-husband's life….They may have been no longer together but she still thought she had a right to mess in his life for the sake of her kids…..

"I need to talk to you!" Carly replied….

"What now? You know don't bother…..I don't want to hear it." Kate moved to close the door in Carly's face but obviously she didn't know her rival that well….Once Carly set her mind to something, she was going to accomplish it whether it was hairbrained or not…..Carly pushed forward going into Kate's house before she could close the door fully not once taking heed of her protests….Kate had no choice to slam the door behind her and listen to what the snarling bitch had to say….It was almost useless to ask her to leave…..She only left on her own time…..

Kate turned to Carly who was looking around the room and said, "Ok Carly! You have forced my attention…..What do you want?" There was a look of irritation on her face, her lips pursed together and her face pinched….

To Carly, it looked like the woman was constipated…. She clapped her hands and said ignoring the question, "What? No tea or snacks? Isn't that what a good hostess should do? I am disappointed in you Missie…..You are in the high ecolons of society yet me…..former trailer park trash knows these stuff? Tsk!Tsk! Maybe you should have Sonny get you a few classes on etiquette." She smirked laughing inwardly at the expression now on Kate's face…..This was going to be fun……..

Crimson's office

Maxie Jones walked into her work's office on a high (not of the drug kind) the pointed heels of her shoes clicking loudly against the shiny stone floor in the eerily silent place.…..She didn't take notice of this immediately as she was too engrossed in her happy thoughts…..She wasn't going to let anything bring her down from this fulfillment as she knew that these feelings of pure happiness for her didn't occur often…..She had a feeling always in the back of her mind that those things she valued most would drop out from under her……It always did…..She frowned a bit and realized these thoughts were bringing her spirit down so she shook it off and reverted back to the positive…..After her little sister's death by the hands of a maniacal serial killer and her subsequent grief and pain, Maxie Jones promised to herself to pull herself up by the boot straps and get her life together for her angelic sister's sake for she knew Georgie would want her happy and not wallowing in her self pity although she might not have even said that…..The one person she would have given or done anything to get back……Georgie Jones…..The one person in her family who despite her screw ups(and there were many) was always there for her, comforting and supporting her…..Her eyes glazed over with tears and she tried to blink them away…..A lone tear fell from the corner of her eye and she quickly wiped it away as she heard the elevator doors sliding open……Even after a few months, the grief and pain of losing Georgie left her raw and exposed….Sometimes she wished she was in place of sweet Georgie and wondered quietly sometimes looking into the eyes of people if they too would have preferred that…..She never shared these feelings of unworthiness with anyone and felt that they would have just denied it whether it was true or not…..Maxie didn't want to say something about it to be lied by the mouth but never by the eyes…..It probably would have broken her for good…..

She composed herself finally pushing the thoughts of Georgie's death to the recesses of her mind and swung around to see who had entered the office…..It was none other than Lulu freaking Spencer….Her icy blue eyes immediately roved distastefully over the girl's dress of the day and she couldn't help but snort at the sight of the monstrosity…..It was atrocious…..Literally looked like she had gone to Walmart and picked up some of the most hideous wear someone could fine there…..

"Lulu! Once again late for work….It is a wonder you still have a job with the tardiness and constant absence at work….I don't even know how you stepped a toe into this business with you style." Maxie took a pencil off the nearby desk and used the eraser tip of it to hold up a piece of Lulu's clothing using it to emphasize her disgust at the clothes that the "blonde one" wore …..Lulu screwed up her face at the other girl's harsh criticism and swatted away the pencil…

"Bitch! Leave me alone, please!" she moved away from her position and walked to her desk…..Maxie followed her to her table…..

"Oooo! Someone is a little touchy today! Did Johnny finally realize what a dud and loser you are and dumped your sorry ass," she taunted, hoping to mess with Lulu emotions…..Anger flashed across the other girl's eyes…..

"You know Maxie….You are sooo pathetic…..I can't believe you are hung up on seducing Johnny when he obviously has eyes for me only…..Get over yourself, skank!" She threw down with force the stack of files she had originally picked up to work on…

Maxie leaned against Lulu's desk crossing her arms and said with extreme innocence just to fuel Lulu's anger, "Where did I say anything about seducing Johnny boy?I think someone might be a little insecure about their man….Now that I think about it though, Johnny seems too juicy not to bite into and get a little taste of." She closed her eyes and deliberately licked her upper lip…..

She heard Lulu shuffle away from the desk and so she opened her eyes to see her heading to the elevator where she had not minutes ago came from……

"Leaving so soon,Lulu? You have some work to do." She let out a hearty laugh laced with mischievousness…..

"Fuck that! I quit…..I only took the job because Carly wanted me to keep tabs on Kate and Jax dealings…I am outta here!" she shouted…..

"Took you long enough." Maxie walked towards her desk and picked up some files to work on for the day while Lulu waited for the elevator to open….Suddenly the lights above them went out and they were both shrouded in darkness….

"Don't tell me the lights went out and therefore electricity….That means the elevator isn't working!" Lulu shrieked…..

"The lights went out and therefore the electricity so that means there is no elevator…..There is always the back up generator to kick in……Must be the storm." It was pouring cats and dogs outside and the sky was filled with dark black clouds that threatened more destruction to come…..Lightning crisscrossed the sky every two seconds so that it resembled a blinking Christmas tree without many colors and the air was wrought with the sound of the loud rumbling thunder……Oddly enough Maxie stayed composed through it all without a second concern…..Lulu on the other hand had completely freaking out and still was…..

"Tramp!Don't placate me or mock me! I can very well see that…..There is one little hitch in your suggestion…..The generator ain't working," Lulu once again shouted…..If Maxie could have seen at the moment she had no doubt, Lulu would be blue and purple and red out of the anger and shouting……. "Carly told me that they were going to fix it are stuck here until who knows when." A flash of lightning illuminated the sky and the interior of Crimson so that Maxie saw Lulu throw up her hands in frustration…..

She pushed off from the side of the desk she was leaning on then said calmly after Lulu's tirade, "Firstly I suggest from now on you strike any derogatory terms that can be used against me from your vocabulary, secondly it seems that we are going to be stuck here for a while…I suggest you control that temper of yours or else you are going to find yourself in some hot water and thirdly I am right here……Please stop shouting and shrieking! You are giving me a migraine." With that Maxie fell into her chair and laid back her head, resting her hands over her eyes……

"This is going to be interesting," she muttered to herself………


End file.
